Collagen is the composition of tissues between cells in the human body. Currently, collagen has been used in cosmetic, nutraceutical, pharmaceutical and medical products. The benefits of collagen are, for instance, wound healing, adjusting equilibrium of epidermis, retaining moisture of skin and improving flexibility of subcutaneous tissues.
From the scientific discovery, collagen (33% in form of egg white) is in human body's structure. After 25 years, collagen within the body decreases at the rate of approximately 1.5%.
Trace elements or micro elements are present in the human body less than 0.01% of body weight. At present, 80 trace elements in human body have been found. The significance of trace elements to human body includes;
1. Protect the normal function of human body
2. Control circulation in cell and systems
3. Improve immune.
4. Enhance cell potentials
In general, the processes of manufacturing collagen include chemical separation and separation by fermentation and raw materials are derived from terrestrial and aquatic animals as well as selected plants. In case of terrestrial animals i.e. cow, pig, goat and chicken, the starting materials are skin, bone and tendons. In case of aquatic animals i.e. fish and shrimp, the starting materials are shell, skin and bone whereas, in case of plant, the starting material is bark.
The said general processes of manufacturing collagen yield acidic collagen with only a few types of trace elements which cannot be adjusted for application in human completely.